Arranged Marriage
by EvilDoer
Summary: Seto is now 18 and has to marry a girl that he had only met once, five years ago. Can he handle matrimony? Summary stinks. Rated M just in case.


**Arranged Marriage**

chapter one: Meeting the bride

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

author's note: Hi people. This story came to my mind when I was taking out the trash. (I know that's weird but hey I'm a weird person) I hope you like it :) and please review afterward, or I'll be sad. Oh, and please excuse any typos. Enjoy the story!

* * *

5 years ago:

13 year old Seto Kaiba walked into the ballroom wearing his black tuxedo. His eyes opened wide at the sight of the room full of people dancing to classical music. The ballroom walls were pure white with lace curtains hanging over the few windows.The red velvet curtains that usualy hung over the glass doors that lead to the balcony were pulled back to let the full moon's light shine in. The chandalier in the middle of the ceiling looked like it was pure diamond and there were small tables everywhere with vases full of red roses.

Seto couldn't believe that Gozuboro had did all of this for his thirteenth birthday. Seto looked around for Mokuba wondering where he was. He spotted him with a small group of little kids all dressed in either a black tuxedo or a ballroom gown.

He decided to leave Mokuba alone and walked onto the balcony to look at the stars.

Gozuboro had been watching him and smiled to himself when he saw Seto walk onto the balcony and lean on the railing of it. This was a perfect time to let Seto meet his future wife. He had made a deal with a multimillionaire. If Seto married the man's daughter then he would give ten percent of his money to Kaiba corp.

Gozuboro looked around for the girl. He finally saw her standing beside one of the walls obviously trying to blend in with it. He studied her for a few seconds. She was actually a very beautiful little girl. She had dark brown hair pulled to the back of her head into a bun. Her dark green eyes revealed that she was uncomfortable here with everyone. Her yellow strapless dress complimented her slim body and her slightly tanned skin. She held a small, golden wrapped box in front of her with both of her white gloved hands. He had been told that she would be turning thirteen in a week and it was obvious that she had alredy started puberty because her chest was starting to develop.

He walked over to her and she looked up at him. "Hello, you must be Maria." Gozuboro said as he looked down at her.

"Yes, sir." She answered as she curtsied. "I am.You must be Mr.Kaiba. Am I correct?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you are correct."

"Do you need something?"

"No, I was wanting to suggest that you meet the birthday boy." Gozuboro answered with a grin.

Maria's face brightened. "Yes sir, I would love too! Oh and I have to give him his present too."

"He is outside on the balcony. Go introduce yourself." He said as he pushed her toward the balcony doors.

Maria glided across the dance floor toward the balcony in her shiny black dance shoes. She stopped before she walked out and nervously gulped. She couldn't mess this up like how she did everything else. She opened the door and walked out.

Seto turned to see who was there and bowed toward her when he saw her approaching.

Maria curtsied in return and smiled warmly at him. "Hi, you must be Seto, right?"

He smiled back. "Yes I am. May I ask what the name of such a beautiful girl is?"

Maria blushed. "My name is M-Maria." She mentally punished herself for studdering. "I am very pleased to finally meet you."

Seto grabbed her right hand and gently kissed it. "Well not as pleased that I am to meet you, Maria." He smiled at her.

Maria blushed even more as he let her hand fall back. "Oh and Happy birthday!" Maria exclaimed as she held out the small box she held. "This is for you."

Seto took the box gently from her. "Thank you, but you didn't have to get me a present." He unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a key. "What's this key for?"

Maria grinned as she walked to the railing of the balcony and looked at the ground below. "It's for that right there."

Seto moved beside her and looked down. He saw a red Mustang convertable.

"I wanted to get you something bigger , but my dad told me not to. So I decided to buy you that." Maria said as she smiled at him. " I know your too young to drive right now but in a few years you can. I hope you like it."

Seto smiled back at her. "Thank you so much I really love it."

"I'm glad." Maria answered as she leaned against the railing. "So what are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be inside dancing or talking with someone?"

"Well, I would talk to my little brother, but he's talking to some kids, and the reason I'm not dancing right now is because I am not a very good dancer."

Maria grabbed his hand. "Well, I will just have to teach you how to dance." She began pulling him back into the ballroom.

Seto stuffed the key to his new car into his pocket and allowed Maria to drag him into the ballroom. As soon as they walked in she grabbed both his hands with her own and forced him to dance along with the classical-like music.

He watched their feet as he tried to keep in step with her. Soon he got the idea of it and started leading instead of her leading.

Everyone in there stopped what they were doing to watch them dance. The adults there already knew about the wedding arrangement and were smiling because the two were getting along.

Gozuboro stood with Mr.Sagi, Maria's father. He was a very tall man with dark brown eyes that almost seemed black. His bald head shone bright under the light in the room. He had tanned skin just like Maria's. He had wore a black tuxedo for the occasion and he stood straight since he had once served in the army.

They looked at each other and nodded. The plan wasa going perfectly. Neither of the two children knew they would one day be married and were already getting along

. "It looks as if we won't have to force them, doesn't it Gozuboro?" Mr.Sagi said as he watched them dance.

Gozuboro nodded. "It seems as if they will marry each other freely. They seem to like each other enough."

"Did you know that my little Maria wanted to buy Seto an entire theme park for his birthday? But of course I didn't let her buy him something as big as that."

"No I didn't know she wanted to buy him something like that."

As the music ended Seto and Maria stopped dancing and saw that everyone had been watching them. They both began to blush furiously. Everyone laughed at them and they joined into the laughter.

As the laughter stopped two servants rolled in the cake. It was a thirteen layered chocolate cake with white icing. The thirteen candles were on the side so Seto could actually blow them out. Seto and Maria walked hand-in-hand to the huge cake and everyone, including Maria, began to sing happy birthday to Seto.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Seto! Happy birthday to you!"

Seto breathed in as much air as he possibly could, made a wish, and blew the candles out. Everyone cheered and began getting some cake.

Gozuboro, along with Maria's father, walked toward the two. Maria lowered her head in respect when she saw them approaching and Seto just watched them as he still held Maria's hand.

"Happy birthday, Seto!" Gozuboro exclaimed as he looked down at him. "Meet Mr.Sagi, Maria's father."

Seto looked at the tall man and bowed slightly to show a little respect. "I am pleased to meet the father of such a sweet girl."

Maria's face turned red as she still had her head lowered.

Mr.Sagi looked at Maria and lifted her head up."Maria go and converse with someone while us men talk."

Seto was surprised. He had never been reffered to as a man before.

Maria pulled away from Seto's grasp and walked away toward a group of girls that looked around her own age.

Mr.Sagi smiled down at Seto. "Now that she is gone we can really talk. So what do you really think about my daughter? Be honest now."

Seto looked at him."I think that Maria is a very wonderful girl. I am very glad to have met her."

Maria watched her father, Gozuboro, and Seto talk together as the other girls tried to ask her questions about Seto. She wondered why her father wanted her to leave. Were they talking about her? If they were were they saying good things? Or were they saying bad things?

"So what is Seto like?" one of the girls asked as she tapped Maria on her shoulder.

"Yeah!" the other five girls asked in unison.

Maria looked at them. "He is a gentlemen, that is all I want to say right now."

They all looked angrily at her and walked away, leaving her alone.

She didn't tell them that much because she was scared that she might blurt out that she liked him, no, more than liked him. She was beginning to think that maybe she loved him. Love at first sight.

She looked back at where the three men were and saw her father walking toward her. He looked down at her, "Come, Maria it is time for us to go home for the night."

Maria nodded obediently and followed him as he began walking toward the exit. Suddenly Maria felt someone gently grab her arm to stop her and she looked to see who it was. "Seto, what is it?" she asked as she saw his azure eyes staring into her emerald ones. Her father turned around to see what was going on.

Seto pulled Maria close to him and gently kissed her on her lips as he tucked a red rose into her hand. "Goodbye, till we meet again." He said after they had kissed.

She blushed as he turned and walked away. She looked down at the rose he had given her and knew she would treasure it forever. She turned and continued walking out with her father. Little did she know that she wouldn't see Seto for a long time.

Five years later:

Seto Kaiba awoke in his huge water bed. He forced himself up and began to dress. He threw on a pair of tight black jeans and a white shirt. He began brushing his brown hair with his fingers as he walked out of his room and down the hall of his mansion.

A few seconds later Mokuba ran toward him and hugged him. "Happy eighteenth birthday Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt.

Seto smiled down at him. "Thanks Mokuba."

"Oh and Seto there's someone here that's asking to talk to you. He says that it's about some kind of contract that Gozuboro signed and that it includes you in it."

Seto frowned. "What kind of contract, did he tell you?"

"No, all he said was he needed to talk to you privately as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'm going to go settle this right away." Seto answered as he moved Mokuba out of the way and walked down the hall.

He walked into the living room. Standing there was a black haired man wearing a black business suit and tie. He had black sunglasses covering his eyes. He held a black briefcase.

"Mr.Seto Kaiba I presume?" he asked as he looked at Seto.

"You presume right. May I help you?"

"Yes, you can." the man said as he set his briefcase on the coffe table, opened it, and took out a few sheets of paper. "This is a contract that Gozuboro Kaiba signed. It states that on your eighteenth birthday you are to marry a girl that he chose for you."

"What!" Seto exclaimed as he grabbed the papers from the man's hands and began flipping through them.

"The girl you are to marry will be arriving today and you will be married at four this afternoon."

"Well, what if I don't want to marry anyone?" Seto demanded angrily as he glared at the man,

"In the contract, it states that if you refuse to marry, then Kaiba corp. will be handed over to the girl's father."

Seto hung his head and handed the papers back to him. "If I have to I will marry, but it's not because I want to. It's because I must."

"Very well Mr.Kaiba. She will be arriving shortly. Thank you for your time." the man said as he put the papers back in the briefcase and walked out of the room toward the front door. "I hope you have a happy life with her." He then walked out.

Mokuba walked up to Seto. "I heard everything, Seto."

"I have to marry, if I don't then we'll loose the company and then we'll have nothing."

"I guess you have to do what you have to do. Huh, big bro?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Two hours later:

"Seto! A limo just pulled up. I think it's that girl you have to marry!" Mokuba exclaimed to his brother, who was sitting on the couch waiting for his bride to arrive.

Seto had changed into a navy blue business suit complete with a blue tie. He stood up and began walking toward the front door. "Mokuba stay here." he said as he walked out the door.

Outside a black limo stood right in front of the house. The driver stepped out of the car and walked to Seto. "Hello Mr.Kaiba. Ms.Sagi is still in the limo."

"Ms.Sagi? Are you saying that I am going to marry Maria Sagi?"

"Yes that is her name." the limo driver said as he walked to the back limo door. "and here she is"

When he opened the door he gasped. There was no one there. It was empty

* * *

author's note: Well, I hope someone enjoyed this. I am hoping I can get chapter two up as soon as possible, but I don't know when I will be able to get it posted. Please Review!

If you do not review you will be cursed for all of eternity!

Evil: Laughs like a maniac


End file.
